Part-Blood Hunters
by Firebrand1612
Summary: In this world we have powerful and talented beings, people who possess unique powers. But a set of people stand out above the rest, possessing incredible power, possibly rivaling that of the maidens. Follow the adventures of a few of them as they deal with the most frustrating, complicated and interesting point of their lives: High School at Beacon Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Making New Friends

Narration- Long ago, before the existence of Huntsmen, Grimm, and Dust, there lived powerful beings known as gods. These beings sired children known as Half-Bloods that almost rivaled them in power. But over time these gods and their half-blood children were forgotten. People believed all those to be just legends. But now, the descendants of these children have risen again, and soon the world of Remnant will realize that these stories are more than just myths.

Percy Jackson had always had a fear of flying in the air. Every time it was possible **,** he always avoided flying in an airship, helicopter **,** or any other flying vehicle that excluded his flying horse. He had good reasons too. Engines could give out, lightning could destroy the wings, and those were just two among a thousand screaming nightmares. But when he got his letter informing him of his acceptance into Beacon, he never suspected for a minute that he would need to fly in an airship.

Unfortunately, his stupidity was pointed out to him on the day of departure, and now he was going to suffer for it. Now Percy sat down trying not to throw up the blue cookies he ate for breakfast.

In order to take his mind off the death trap he was riding in, he tuned in to the 2-Dimesional animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about a robbery that took place last night and showing the leader, a notorious criminal known as Roman Torchwick and showing his mug shots. Percy listened for a while, but apparently the news broadcast was not distracting enough for him.

He tried to think of other things, like his special dog, Mrs. O' Leary, his flying horse, Blackjack, the sea, and his mother's blue candy. Slowly, the feeling began to reduce until it was almost non-existent. But Percy caught sight of a young man groaning and covering his mouth before running to the back of the ship and reminding Percy of his motion sickness. Almost immediately, the nauseous feeling returned and Percy got up to run to the back of the ship.

After Percy finished, he paced up and down, due his ADHD, while some other passengers gave him some funny looks. Finally, he heard a voice behind him say"ADHD, I'm guessing?" He looked behind him to identify the owner of the voice.

She was beautiful girl with long curly hair, like a princess, tied in a ponytail. She had tanned skin and appeared to be extremely athletic. The most interesting thing about her to Percy was her stormy gray eyes. They looked like they were calculating and analyzing him, trying to figure out his weaknesses and think of the best way to take him down in fight. She was holding a book in her hand that she was apparently reading. All in all, Percy liked her before even getting to know her.

"Uh…yeah actually. How did you know?" Percy asked.

"Well, it's mostly due to your restlessness, but I have it too." The girl categorically stated.

Percy gestured to the book. "You enjoy reading?"

The girl nodded her head. Percy looked at the cover of the book and tried to read the title. At first, he thought his dyslexia was acting up, but he realized that the book wasn't even in English. Once he figured that out, it was easy for him to decipher the book's title.

"Secrets of Ancient Greek Architecture?" Percy asked. The girl nodded, a bit surprised that Percy was able to read the title even though it was in Ancient Greek.

"You can read Ancient Greek?" she questioned.

"Yeah. It's very hard for me to read other languages, because I'm dyslexic. But Ancient Greek is one of the easiest languages for me to read." Percy explained.

The girl stretched out her hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase," she introduced herself.

"Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Percy," he replied, taking her hand. The two proceeded to have a lengthy conversation before the 2-Dimesional lit up and showed the image of a blond woman.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" the woman greeted.

"Who's that?" Percy asked. Annabeth gave him an indifferent look.

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch." She introduced herself.

"Oh." Percy said, feeling a bit stupid.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" she continued. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." With that she disappeared.

"Wow. Motivational, don't you think?" Annabeth asked, only to find Percy distracted. They were flying over the ocean, and Percy seemed to be in a trance, smiling as he watched.

"You like the ocean?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure why, but I'm extremely calm and happy whenever I'm near the ocean. Like I have some strong connection. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Yeah, whenever I read books." Annabeth replied, smiling.

The airship began to descend, and before long it docked at the entrance of the school. Annabeth and Percy walked of the ship, along with a huge number of students. One student ran ahead of everyone else, who Percy recognized as the young man from earlier who barfed on the airship. He once again ran over to a nearby trashcan, empting his lunch into it. Percy felt a bit bad for him. Percy turned back to make a comment to Annabeth, only to find she wasn't there anymore.

"Nice to have met you, too." Percy muttered to himself. Percy looked around, hoping he would find somebody he knew, which was unlikely, considering he was the only one who applied to Beacon from his combat school. Instead, he made up his mind to make some new friends.

He noticed a girl lying on a luggage cart, with the actual luggage on the ground all around her. She looked to be younger than the minimum advised age to enter the school, making Percy wonder if she was attending as a student or not. She had shoulder-length black hair with a red tint to it. She had pale skin and silver colored eyes. Her clothing was primarily red and black in color. She had on a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings. She wore black and red stockings, as well as black and red boots. On her back was a red, folded-up contraption. She completed her look with a long, red cloak; the hood was currently down.

Percy was about to help her up when he noticed someone else looming over. She was older than the first girl, wearing white clothing with white hair, glaring down at her with pale blue eyes. Percy didn't know who she was, but guessed that she must've been important due to the way she acted. The first girl had knocked down her luggage and was paying the price for it. Percy saw the white haired girl yell at the first girl for something, before proceeding to pull out a vial of red Dust and start shaking it in front of the girl's face.

It was evident that the action was making the girl uncomfortable, which could clearly be seen from her coughing. Soon after that the girl sneezed, erupting in a full blown explosion of fire, lightning and snowflakes, also causing the vial to fly up into the air and land next to girl reading a book. Meanwhile, Percy ran over to the scene of the explosion, wanting to make sure that no one was hurt.

The smoke cleared to show the red haired girl on the floor, sitting in a huge crater. The white haired girl is seen to be covered in soot, but it quickly disappears.

"Are you guys okay?" Percy asked. The red haired girl was about to answer but the white haired girl cut her off.

"I am unhurt, thank you for inquiring. But this is the exact thing I was talking about!" The white haired girl complained.

"It looked like you were shaking the bottle of Dust in front of her face. What exactly were you expecting?" Percy commented. The white haired girl turned to face him.

"Excuse me, but I don't recall asking for your input. Who are you, anyway?"

Percy sighed. "Percy Jackson." He answered.

"Well, Percy, this matter has nothing to do with you, so you should just mind your own business." the white haired girl said. The red haired girl, now fed up about the way she was acting, decided to respond.

"Hey, calm yourself down! The only reason this even happened was because you were shaking a bottle of Dust in my face! And why are you getting mad at Percy anyway? He came to check on us to make sure nobody got hurt and now you're getting on his case!" the red girl snapped. The white haired girl was still having none of it.

"You are a complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be here?" At the mention of this the red haired girl froze. Sheb was still a bit embarrassed about entering Beacon two years early.

"W-well I-I..." The red haired girl started answering before the white haired girl once again cut her off.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

At the mention of this, the red haired girl became fed up again. "Well sorry, princess!" The white haired girl seemed taken aback by this, but before she could respond a new voice entered the conversation.

"It's heiress, actually." All three students turned to look at the new arrival. Percy was so distracted by the back and forth banter between the red haired girl and the white haired girl that he didn't even notice her.

She was a girl with long black hair and black and white clothing. She wore a black bow on her head and had amber eyes. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The white-haired girl, now known as Weiss, smiled proudly. "Finally, some recognition!" she said with a pointed look at the red haired girl.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," the black-haired girl continued.

Weiss immediately grew angry again. "What- How dare- The nerve of-" The red haired girl giggled at how speechless the new girl had made her. Even Percy let out a few chuckles. In Percy's opinion, it was always very satisfying to see a proud person be stood up. Weiss stepped closer to the girl, who didn't even flinch, and grabbed the vial from her hand before storming away heatedly.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" the red haired girl called after her, but she didn't acknowledge her words. She sighed. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So what's—" She turned to the other girl, only to see her walking away, leaving her alone.

Feeling like her day was off to a bad start, the silver-eyed girl sat down on the ground morosely and fell onto her back. "Welcome to Beacon," she told herself gloomily and closed her eyes. Percy, understanding her dilemma, stood over her. Noticing a shadow, the girl looked up and saw Percy's outstretched hand. She smiled before putting her hand in his own and allowing herself to be helped up.

"I'm Percy." he said, officially introducing himself.

"I'm Ruby Rose." She said. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Wait. Aren't you one of those guys that threw up on the ship?" Percy immediately flushed and explained his airsickness problem. They began walking together as they had a conversation.

"So... what brings you to beacon? You look below the minimum recommended age to be attending this school." Percy asked. Ruby then proceeded to narrate her story about taking on Roman Torchwick, how she was saved by Glynda, her meeting with Ozpin, and finally how she was offered a place at Beacon. Percy just listened the whole time intently.

"Wow. You must be really good to have been moved ahead two years." Percy commented when she finished her story. When he made that comment, her checks flushed pink.

"Not really. I'm not special or anything." Ruby said. As they were walking, Percy failed to notice the person walking in front of him until he bumped into him and the other boy fell on his butt.

"Sorry!" Percy said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to his feet. Percy recognized him as the other boy who threw up on the ship. So did Ruby apparently, because of the next comment she made.

"Hey, you're the other boy who vomited on the airship. Looks like the Vomit Twins are reunited!" Ruby joked.

"Motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" the other boy, defended.

"And I already told you, I get airsick! It's not like it's something I can control!" Percy said.

Ruby continued laughing. "Look, I'm sorry. Vomit Twins was the first thing that came to my mind. Besides, you have to admit, it's a bit funny."

"No, it's not!" the boys said in unison with unamused looks.

"You're right. It's hilarious!" Ruby said, laughing even harder.

"Oh yeah? What if we called you Crater Face?" he challenged.

"Or Exploding Girl?" Percy added.

Ruby began to blush. "Hey that explosion was an accident! How did you even see that?" she asked the boy.

"I was there." he said. "And the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Percy let out a small cough.

"Do they?" Ruby asked, skeptical.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby giggled before an awkward silence fell. The three continued walking, taking note of the scenery. Inside the walls of Beacon were filled with scenic trees, arching architecture. The three started walking down a winding road alongside a river.

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby said, pulling out her weapon and sticking it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"That looks awesome!" Percy said.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby informed them.

"A wha...?"

"It's also a gun" Percy deadpanned, as Ruby cocked it. He knew a lot about weapons. He had his younger brother to thank for that, anyway.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Oh! I, uh, have this sword!" Jaune said, pulling out his sword from his sheath.

"Oooooooh!" Ruby said, clearly interested.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune said, holding up his sheath, which expanded into a shield.

"What do they do?" Ruby said, touching the shield.

Jaune began fumbling with the shield as it retracted off his arm, expanded, and retracted again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. Percy wondered just how useful Jaune would be in a fight. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it would." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Well, I guess I went a little overboard in designing it. Probably because I'm a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby said.

"Wait- you made that?" Jaune asked, surprised. Percy was also intrigued. This girl was only fifteen and she had already designed one of the most complex weapons he had ever seen.

"Yeah! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. I have a strong appreciation for a sword and a shield." Percy said.

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune sighed as he sheathed his sword. Ruby then turned to Percy.

"What's your weapon?" She asked. Percy smiled as he placed his hand in his pocket. He always loved showing people his weapons. Jaune and Ruby looked on, excited. Percy pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal... a pen. Both Ruby and Jaune had identical dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"That's a pen." Jaune deadpanned. He was having doubts about his weapons, but he felt somewhat better now.

Percy smirked. "That's what it looks like. But, in actuality, it's one of the greatest weapons to ever exist." He uncapped the pen and immediately, the pen grew into a three foot tall double edged sword.

"So, what do you think now?" Percy asked. Jaune had a look of awe on his face while Ruby had gotten so excited that she had transformed into a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi.

"OHMYGOSH! Thatissoawesome! Whatisitmadeof? Whomadeit? Howcanitdothat? Doesithaveaname?" Ruby asked, flying forward to touch it.

Percy laughed. "Calm down Ruby. First, thank you. Second, it's made of celestial bronze-"

"Celestial Bronze? What material is that?" Ruby asked as she turned back to normal.

"It's one of the strongest and most durable metals in existence. It also extremely effective in killing Grimm." Percy explained. Ruby thought about this. When she was designing her weapon, which she had named Crescent Rose, she was completely sure that she had used the strongest metal. She contemplated adding some to her weapon, but first decided to see how effective it was in a fight.

"Third, I don't actually know who made it. According to myths, it belonged to some great hero. And it's able to shift from a pen form into a sword by the use of magic."

"Magic?" Jaune asked. Both he and Ruby were really interested.

"Yeah. It's enchanted, which allows it to change from pen to sword. Also, I can never lose it. It reappears in my pocket." As to illustrate his point, Percy recapped his pen and threw it into the river. A few minutes later, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled the pen out. Both Ruby and Jaune had amazed looks on their faces. "And also, its name is Anaklusmos in Greek, or Riptide in English."

"That's not all though." Percy said as he held up his watch. He pressed the stopwatch button and instantly, the watch changed. It expanded, the metal rim spiraling outward like an old-fashioned camera shutter, a leather strap wrapping around his forearm until he was holding a round war shield four feet wide, the inside soft leather, the outside polished bronze engraved with different designs.

"Whoa." Ruby and Jaune said at the same time.

"Cool, right? Its name is Synos. My younger brother made it for me five years ago. Also made of celestial bronze. Since I've used it, it never once gotten broken, dented, or even scratched for that matter."

"Awesome!" Ruby said. She was definitely going to upgrade her weapon with some of this celestial bronze.

"Yeah." Jaune said, feeling a hint of jealousy. Compared to Percy's his weapon might've well have been a broom and a dustpan.

"But besides the Dust I put inside, it's not really special. Just really durable." Percy said as he turned his shield back into a watch.

"Speaking of Dust, why'd you help me back there?" Ruby asked Percy.

"Well, my parents always taught me to always help those who are need. After all, that is the code of a Huntsman."

"Besides, strangers are just friends who haven't met yet, right?" Jaune added.

"Exactly." Percy agreed.

"Hmm." Ruby pondered on this. Then she looked around. "Hey, where are we going?"

"I don't know! I was just following you." Jaune admitted.

"I was just enjoying the scenery." Percy said, but in reality he had no idea where they were going either.

"Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

"That's a 'no'." Ruby laughed.

"Maybe she knows where to go." Percy suggested, pointing to a student, a girl, walking in the opposite direction.

The girl was black with shoulder length curly hair cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She wore a gold shirt with a blue skirt and a white jacket. She had a type of sword, which was partially hidden by her jacket, so none of them could identify it well.

Percy ran up to them with Ruby and Jaune following behind. "Hey, there!" The girl turned around to see three students heading towards her.

"Hello." Percy greeted. "My friends and I are a little lost and we were wondering if you could point us in the direction of the auditorium."

"I was just heading that way. You could tag along if you want." The girl offered. Percy smiled.

"Sure." He stretched out his hand." I'm Percy. This is Jaune, and that's Ruby."

"Hi." Jaune said.

"Hello." Ruby said.

The girl smiled as she shook Percy's hand. "I'm Hazel Levesque. Nice to meet you guys."

"You too." Percy said. Together, the four of them made their way to the auditorium, where they saw it was filled to the brim.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot," a girl called out. The girl looked to be around the same age as the rest of them (minus Ruby). She had long, blonde hair, light-colored skin, and lilac eyes. She was wearing a tan vest with puffy sleeves over a yellow top, a brown belt over a white back skirt, and black shorts. She wore an orange scarf around her neck and had on brown, knee-high boots and orange socks. There was a gray bandana wrapped around her left leg. To top it off, she also wore black fingerless gloves and what appeared to be gold bracelets.

"There's my sister! I'll see you guys later!"

"Wait-" Jaune said, but Ruby was already gone.

"Great! Now where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune said as they left.

"I'm sure that you'll find someone else." Percy consoled, as the three of them moved away to stand somewhere else. However, none of them noticed a girl that he just described, with long, scarlet hair, emerald green eyes, and clothed in armor, staring after him.

"Hey Percy!" The three looked to see Annabeth waving at them.

"Who's that?" Hazel asked.

"She's a girl I met on the airship. My first friend, I guess." The three went to stand near Annabeth, who wasn't standing very far away from where Ruby and her sister were standing. Soon, all the students' attention was drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin was readying the microphone for use and Professor Glynda Goodwitch stood next to him.

"I'll keep this brief." Ozpin started. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin left, Professor Glynda stepped forward to talk. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." As she said this, students began to disperse; some went to walk around, others went to hang out with their friends. Percy also started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Jaune asked.

"I have to go pick up my luggage. I'll catch up with you guys later." Percy said as he left them.

Percy had already picked up his stuff and was looking for his friends when he once again bumped into someone else and was knocked off his feet. Percy looked up to see who he bumped into.

The boy had a large and stocky frame. He also had a babyish face with brown eyes and close cropped black hair. Percy thought that this seemed out of place with his stout body and military haircut. He wore a blood-red shirt with black jeans and a very large backpack on his back.

The boy stretched out his hand to help Percy up. "I'm sorry about that." The boy apologized.

"No worries. My fault. I've been pretty distracted today." Percy shook his hand. "I'm Percy."

"Frank Zhang." The boy now known as Frank said. The two awkwardly stood.

"So... I guess I'll see you around?" Percy said.

"Sure." Frank said, as he started walking away. The corners of his mouth slightly upraised.

A few hours later, and it was time for bed. Luckily, Percy managed to get to the ballroom early and pick a nice spot. He had already changed into his sleepwear, which consisted of a tank top and sea green shorts. He lay down onhis cot and closed his eyes when he heard the sound of someone doing something next to him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Frank sitting down on a sleeping mat next to him. He wore a black shirt with white shorts.

"Hey Frank." Percy said.

"Hi Percy." Frank responded.

Percy turned his head back and was about to close his eyes again when Frank said, "Hey Percy. I know we just met today, but can I ask you a personal question?"

Percy sat up and faced Frank. "Sure. Shoot."

"Have ever wondered about the existence of Omnipotent beings?" Frank asked.

"You mean like God?" Percy said.

"No. I don't mean like the metaphysical." Frank took a deep breath. "Both of my parents are soldiers. But my father was very superstitious. He believed all the myths and legends that exist. He was a very good soldier and he never lost a war. He felt that losing would disgrace himself in the eyes of Mars, the god of War. After winning a war, he always made a sacrifice to him. He believed that was the reason he never lost. I guess what I'm asking is, do you really believe in myths?"

Percy thought about this. He had to admit, some things that happened in his life were strange. Like one time when he was younger some guys was making fun of his favorite Greek god, Poseidon. He had tried to defend him, and then suddenly one of his father's horses came and started attacking the kids. The vet said that the horse just ate some bad food which resulted in its wild behavior, but Percy had wondered otherwise.

Or his brother. The first day he been brought home, Percy wasn't sure but occasionally he would look at him and see only one eye instead of two. All in all, Percy was beginning to wonder whether or not those legends were real or not.

"I don'tknow," Percy finally said. "I mean, some really strange things have happened in my life, and now that you've said this I'm beginning to wonder myself."

"Yeah. What's your favorite myth?" Frank asked Percy.

"Well, that would be the one involving Zeus chaining Epimetheus to a rock for giving humans the fire."

"It was Prometheus, doofus." Both boys turned to the direction the voice came from to see Annabeth sitting on a sleeping bag of her own. She was wearing gray pajamas and had a book face down on her lap.

"Who are you?' Frank asked, puzzled.

"She's Annabeth. My friend." Turing to Annabeth Percy said "Sorry. I usually get those two mixed up."

"Well try to be more accurate next time." Annabeth said, turning back to her book. Then Hazel came over. She wore bright purple pajamas. "Excuse me guys, but people are trying sleep. Do you mind keeping it down?" she said.

"Sure." Percy said. "We were just about to go to sleep anyway."

"Thank you." She walked off, without noticing how much Frank was staring at her, but Percy picked up on that.

"Dude, are you okay?" Percy asked.

Frank snapped out of hisdaze. "Fine. Let's just sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." As he and Percy were about to sleep, they heard some noise coming from somewhere else in the ballroom. They turned and Percy recognized Ruby, Weiss, the black haired girl from earlier and Ruby's sister having an argument about something before the black haired girl blew out the candle illuminating the room and the room was bathed in darkness.

Their journey was about to begin.

 **A/N: Finally finished with the first chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you think of the story. Also, I have trustingHim17 beta-reading this story, so you should go check out her stories!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Firebrand1612**


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation Begins

**What up, guys? I'm back with another awesome chapter of Part-Blood Hunters! So far, I'm satisfied with the response I got on the the last chapter. I got 3 reviews, 3 Favourites, and 8 Followers! That pretty cool to me. It means that people actually like this story as compared to some of my other stories. It also means that I did better than a fellow Fanfiction author said I would... I'm rambling aren't I? *awkward cough***

 **Let's just get on with the show!**

 _Percy found himself standing in the middle of the forest. Judging by the looks of the forest, and some pictures he'd seen, he concluded that it was the Emerald Forest._

 _"How did I get here?" Percy wondered aloud. Just then, he heard a deafening roar coming from somewhere in the forest. Confused, he started walking away from the noise, wary but looking for answers when he walked through a bush and right into the middle of an assortment of Grimm, from Beowolves to Ursai to Helllhound._

 _"Snap baskets!" He reached into his pocket to bring out Riptide when he noticed that none of the Grimm were focused on him, almost as if he wasn't even there. They seemed to be distracted by something. Percy seized this opportunity and climbed up a nearby tree so he could get a better view. He finally reached the top, but was horrified by what he saw._

 _A student, covered in blood was lying in the midst of the Grimm. But it wasn't any student. It was Jaune Arc. His sword and shield lay off to the side covered in blood, and as Percy watched, the Grimm tore his body apart and fed on his flesh. Percy started screaming in anger..._

Percy shot up out of his bed, breathing heavily, and looked around. It was still dark, and all around him students were still sleeping peacefully. It took Percy a few moments to slow his breathing and calm himself down.

 _That must've just been a bad dream,_ Percy concluded. _But why did it feel so real? And why did I see Jaune specifically?_ To get his mind off his dream, Percy stood up, put on a pair of flip-flops, and walked out of the room. Luckily, his eyesight was extremely good, even in the dark, so he managed to avoid everyone and make it outside the ballroom. Once he got outside, he looked around the hallway to see if anyone was there, but no one was.

Percy managed to sneak past the guards outside the school and walked down the winding road beside the river that he, along with Ruby and Jaune, had strolled earlier the previous day. He sat on the ground on the shore of the river trying not to think about his dream but failing. He sat there for so long, lost in thought, that he didn't even notice the sky was getting brighter until the sun rose and shone in his face.

"Oh schist!" Percy whispered to himself. He quickly got up and moved as fast as he could back to the school. He didn't know if he would be punished for sneaking out of the school and frankly he didn't want to find out. Luckily, he made it back inside the school without being spotted. Not many people were awake at the time, but the ones who were awake didn't pay too much attention to Percy. Percy quickly used this opportunity to rush into the bathroom to take a shower.

Unbeknownst to Percy, Headmaster Ozpin had been watching the entire thing on his scroll.

Soon after Percy finished taking his shower, more students began to wake up. Frank also woke up and took a shower. Within a few hours, the students were preparing for initiation. Percy and Frank were getting their gear from their lockers while discussing how the initiation would go and how teams would form. At that point, Percy began to go over his options in his head. He could easily work with Ruby, Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth.

Percy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a girl nearby shout, "That makes it perfect! No one will figure out we're working together!" Both boys turned their heads to see an orange-haired girl was standing with her friend, a black-haired boy with a pink streak in his hair.

"Let's go, Nora," the black haired boy said to girl now identified as Nora. Nora followed, mumbling to herself. Percy looked to Frank with a puzzled expression. Frank simply shrugged.

Percy continued his musings. Jaune was a nice guy, but he didn't seem like someone who would do very well in a fight. Speaking of which, his mind was brought back to his dream. He decided to talk to Jaune. A quick glance revealed he had just passed.

"Give me a minute Frank. I'll be right back," Percy said as he walked away. He was about to talk to Jaune but said boy had squeezed himself between Weiss and another girl. The girl had long scarlet hair, emerald eyes and was clothed in armor. Percy recognized her as Pyrrha Nikos, the girl who graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum and won the Mistral Region Tournament for four years in a row, breaking the record and setting a new one. Jaune and Weiss were having a discussion about something before Weiss started waving her hands angrily. Percy chuckled to himself and walked closer to the trio in order to hear their conversation.

"Now that you've heard this do you really think you can ask Pyrrha to be on your team?" Weiss was asking Jaune.

"I guess not. Sorry. " Jaune said sadly, hanging his head.

Pyrrah placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Actually, Jaune I think you'd make a great leader."

Jaune's spirits were immediately lifted. "Really? D'oh, stop it!"

"He's right Pyrrha. You should stop it." Weiss said. "This kind of behavior should not be condoned."

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

"That's a bit too close. Pyrrha, a little help?" Percy saw Pyrrha pull out her weapon, which appeared to be a javelin and prepare to throw it at Jaune. Percy decided that was the best time to interfere.

"Woah, there Jaune!" Percy said, pulling Jaune away from Weiss. "Can't you see that you're making these ladies uncomfortable?" Percy asked.

"And who might you be?" Pyrrha asked politely.

"He's an obtrusive busybody that you need to keep away from, Pyrrha." Weiss said.

Percy ignored her and stretched out his hand. "I'm Percy. Nice to meet you."

Pyrrha shook the extended hand. "Likewise. It's a pleasure to meet you Percy." Just then, an announcement played on the intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately," Glynda said. At this, Weiss walked out of the locker room, along with Pyrrha. Frank, Ruby, and her sister walked over to Percy.

"Hey Percy, this is my sister, Yang!" Ruby said.

"Hello!" Yang said cheerfully.

"What's up?" Percy said. She turned to Jaune. "Looks like you're having trouble, Lady Killer."

"I don't understand." Jaune said. "My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"

"Probably from the beginning." Then Percy noticed something unusual.

"Frank, why are still wearing your backpack?' Percy asked as they exited the locker room. Sure enough, Frank still had his backpack on his back.

Frank grinned, like he knew something Percy didn't. "I need it. Don't worry, nothing will happen to it if that's what you're wondering." With that, the four students walked towards the cliff.

Once the students arrived, they were instructed by Glynda to stand on silver tiles. Percy had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda said.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued. Percy could hear Ruby groaning.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

"Whaaat?!" Ruby shouted.

"Doesn't that contradict everything that you just said?" Percy said.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin warned.

Jaune laughed nervously.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune gulped loudly and partially raised his hand. "Yes, sir?"

"Nobody? Good! Get into position." Ozpin instructed. At this, the students began to take different positions. All except for Jaune, who was still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune asked, trying not to think about the fact that Weiss had just been launched into the air. More and more students were being launched into the air. Percy was launched next and could not hear the rest of the conversation. He was aware, however, of Jaune screaming a few seconds later.

Each of the students (save Jaune, who was still screaming) had already prepared a landing strategy. Ruby fired off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turned the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace. Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, her rapier sword, summoned a white snowflake circle beneath her and leaped off it to the forest below. Ren, the black haired boy from before descended (with his orange haired friend briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed) and spun in the air, eventually using the bladed part of his pistol StormFlower to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground. Brushing off his clothes, he looked up to see Yang, soaring right over the treetops, using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashed through the leaves of a tree and leapt off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

Percy felt slightly uneasy soaring over the air due to his airsickness, but he used his powers to form a slide made of water, and then lowered the temperature enough for it harden. He landed on it and slid into the forest.

Annabeth pulled a grappling hook seemingly out of nowhere and shot it at a tree in the forest. Once inside, she put the grappling hook away, pulled out a spear, and stuck it in the ground, using it to slow down her momentum until she fully came to a stop.

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashed through several trees and rolled on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continued to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transformed her weapon again to its spear form, took a moment to evaluate her throw, and rocketed the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" was heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune shouted from a distance.

Blake used a few clones to soften her fall and landed on her feet. Hazel allowed herself to fall and, once she was close enough to the ground, she manipulated the ground to catch her and let her down safely. Frank also waited until he was closer to the forest and hidden under the cover of trees. He transformed into a bear, landing on the ground rather roughly but was mostly unscathed. He made sure no one was around, then turned back into a human. With a flash of golden light, the backpack on his back turned into a golden quiver full of arrows. A golden bow gleamed in his hands.

Ruby landed on the ground and broke off into a sprint with only one thought in on her mind: _Find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find_... Ruby thought as she ran. She screamed Yang's name, however the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

 _Oh no. This is really bad! What's going to happen if I can't find Yang? Or what if someone finds her first?_ At that point, Ruby went through all her possible options. _Okay, so there's Jaune. He's nice and funny. But I'm not sure how useful he would be in a fight. Hmmm... ooooh there's Blake! So mysterious, so calm, so cool. She like books just like I do. That's a plus, not to mention she seems pretty capable of handling herself in a fight. However, I haven't really been able to hold out one conversation with her without her getting disinterested..._

 _There's Percy! He's friendly and I'm pretty sure he can handle himself in a fight. I guess he wouldn't be a bad partner. There's also Hazel, but I haven't really talked to her- Woah! Ruby thought as she narrowly avoided hitting a tree. Alright... Who else do I know? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Percy, Hazel and..._

Time seemed to slow down as Ruby skidded to a halt in front of Weiss as she turned to face her. She stopped just in time for their eyes to meet and an awkward silence followed. This ended when Weiss turned on her heel and walked the other way.

"Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be partners." Ruby said dejectedly, kicking the ground.

After leaving Ruby, Weiss began to struggle through the forest. She walked a few feet before hearing someone's sounds of discomfort. She smiled and ran up ahead, hoping to find someone better than Ruby, only to be met with the sight of Jaune hanging a few feet off the ground by his hoodie attached to the spear embedded in the tree behind him.

Jaune noticed her and gave an embarrassed wave. "Mind helping me get down from here?" Jaune asked. Weiss once again turned around without saying anything, but in her mind she wondered what grievous sin she committed to have warranted this undesirable situation. Jaune simply sighed in depression when he saw Weiss walking away.

Weiss walked back to Ruby and started dragging her by the hood. "We may be partners, but we are not friends." Weiss said coldly, clearly still holding resentment against Ruby from the incident that transpired the previous day. Ruby, however, was ecstatic.

Jaune watched the duo walk away, leaving him still stuck in the tree. "Now how am I going to get down from here?" he asked the air. Then, a voice called his name. He looked down to see Pyrrha standing below him, smiling.

"Do you have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha asked jokingly.

"Very funny," Jaune replied. But he still smiled back at Pyrrha. She then proceeded to climb up the tree to get him down.

Meanwhile, Percy was having a hard time finding the temple. He was already having enough trouble as it was finding the temple as it was, but, apparently, the Grimm had decided to make him their next target. Sighing, Percy uncapped his pen and expanded his wristwatch into a shield. It was just his luck that he happened to come across hellhounds, the one Grimm he actually had a soft spot for. However, a job was a job, and Ozpin had particularly instructed them to kill all Grimm in their path, lest they die, so he proceeded to dispose of them.

He jumped at the first one and cut its head clean off. He turned to the next one and cut it at its side, causing to howl in pain, before stabbing it and killing it. The next one pounced at him and tried to bite him, but he blocked with his shield and stabbed it in the chest. He ran up to another and horizontally cut it in half. He dislodged the shield from its strap and threw it, slicing many Grimm in half, but he failed to notice the one creeping up behind him. It knocked him into a nearby tree with its paw.

His Aura took the hit but it made him a little dizzy. He groggily stood up, with more Grimm looming over him, but after the sound of multiple rounds bein fired they all fell at his feet to a familiar blonde-haired, gray-eyed girl.

She didn't say anything, but continued killing the hellhounds that surrounded them. Percy also shook off his dizziness and joined his partner in murdering Grimm. Soon all that remained was the fading bodies of Grimm. Percy turned to face his partner.

"Thanks, Annabeth." He said. At first, she said nothing, simply staring at him, but after a few seconds a smile grew on her face.

"No problem, Jackson." She turned around and started walking leaving Percy to catch up.

 **A/N: And this where we stop for today! Honestly, this chapter wasn't too hard to write. Glad to be done, though. Originally, I planned to fit the whole Initiation arc into one long chapter, but I thought it over and concluded that it would be to long so I decided to stop here. I once again would like to thank my beta reader, trustingHim17! You've been so helpful!**

 **What does Percy's dream mean? Will Jaune really die? :O Find out next chapter! Remember to read, review, fav and follow!**


	3. Initiation Pt2

**AN: How goes it my faithful readers? I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for a a while. Honestly, trustingHim17 finished since the beginning of this month, but I didn't get it off the site until yesterday. I'm going respond to some reviews from the last two chapters, because lets face it, what the point of asking for reviews with no intention to respond to them?**

 **jaciro500- Glad you think so. Yes, Hazel is 17 like the rest of them. Unless I specifically say otherwise, all demigods that appear in the story are 17. I never thought of a Percy vs Pyrrha match but now that you've suggested it I'm seriously considering it.**

 **Nolifeking222-Thank you. I'll try my best to make the rest just as good if not better.**

 **Daughter of Ironman06-Thank you!**

 **Guest- Don't worry; People like the story so I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.**

 **timbo8-It's going to revealed in this chapter!**

 **a fan- Thank you! Like I said earlier, I don't plan to stop since so many people like it.**

 **Blues-dreams-I'm glad you like my story! As the story progresses you will learn more about each of the demigods and their lives in the RWBY world, both past and present. As for Weiss, I am making the characters slightly OOC but I'm still going by the canon versions of the characters. But she will change and become a nicer person soon. I have major plans to deviate from canon.**

 **So that's it for reviews! I'm so happy that so many people like the story and I hope it continues to grow in poplularity. Well, onto the next chapter of Part Blood Hunters!**

Elsewhere in the forest, Frank Zhang was not having as much trouble as some of his fellow first-year students. While it was true that he, like most of the others, had no idea where to go, he also had something none of the other first years had: an impressive sense of smell due to the abilities of his semblance.

At first, it had been difficult, but he had eventually learned how to change parts of his body without changing all of it. Since what he needed in this case was an animal who had an excellent sense of smell, he decided to go with a greyhound. Slowly, his nose began to change, growing longer and more canine. He walked around and sniffed the air, searching for the scent of human beings. Finally, he smelled a group of humans to his northwest. They may not be there presently, but he could still smell the human scent lingering in the air.

Frank changed his nose back to normal and headed northwest. However, as he progressed, he heard sounds coming from the bushes. He immediately raised his bow and looked at his surroundings. Suddenly, from the bushes behind lunged an Ursai. Frank rolled to the side and the Ursai clawed the air. Frank notched an arrow before taking aim and firing. The arrow hit the beast square in the chest, causing the Ursai to roar in pain. Frank fired two more arrows before the Ursai fell at his feet, dead.

Unfortunately, the Ursai's roar had attracted more of its kind, and soon Frank had to face a whole pack of Grimm. Springing into action, Frank shot an arrow at one, following up with a wicked right hook, sending it flying with his impressive strength. Next, he pulled out a hydra arrow and fired it. It expanded into a rope, tangling six Ursa. Frank pulled out an explosive arrow and shot it at the small space in between them. Two seconds later, the arrow exploded, destroying all six Ursa and sending some nearby ones flying.

Frank ran up to another one, kicking it, then using its body as a springboard to launch himself into the air. In midair, he shot three well-placed arrows in the skulls of three Ursa. His skill, combined with the high quality metal of his weapons easily allowed the projectiles to fly clean through their skulls, instantly killing them.

Frank landed neatly on the ground, proceeding to kill more Grimm. However, he failed to notice the one sneaking up behind him. It attacked, scratching him across the back and sending him flying into a tree. Frank groaned in pain. Even though he activated his aura to defend himself, the attacks still stung.

Frank stood up, and, to the surprise of the Ursa, he started growling. Slowly, his body began to change. His body grew taller and bulkier until it was seven feet tall, and the hair on his body grew longer and shaggier, turning a dark brown color. His fingernails grew into long, sharp claws and his teeth grew sharp as well.

Standing in the place of Frank Zhang was a large grizzly bear, ready to kill some Grimm.

 **"YOU WANT TO MESS WITH FRANK ZHANG?! COME ON!"** Frank growled in a loud voice before letting out a deafening, animalistic roar. The Ursa were a bit scared by this point, but they charged Frank. They were no match for the enraged bear, and soon Frank was standing in the midst of Grimm corpses that were slowly fading away.

Frank finally calmed down and changed back into his normal self. He turned around, heading in the direction of the temple when he noticed Hazel. The girl had her weapon, a golden Spatha, drawn. She was currently looking at Frank in a mixture of surprise and awe, alerting Frank to the fact that Hazel had just witnessed everything.

Frank hesitantly took a few steps towards Hazel, stretching out his hand.

"My name is Frank Zhang. It's a pleasure to meet you," Frank introduced himself. For a moment, Hazel continued standing in the same spot, petrified, until she finally shook herself of her stupor. She smiled and took Frank's hand in her own.

"Likewise. I'm Hazel Levesque. Guess we're partners now?" She asked.

Frank smiled as well. "Yeah." He removed his hand from her own and pointed in a direction. "I think we're supposed to be headed in this direction."

"All right, then. Let's go!"

Meanwhile Jaune and Pyrrha were sluggishly making their way through the forest. The latter was completely fine and not tired at all, while the former was the exact opposite. His cheeks were red, his face dripped with sweat, and he was panting heavily. Pyrrha was armed with her weapons Milo and Akouo, while Jaune was armed with Crocea Mors.

Suddenly Jaune heard sounds of gunshots and roars from the distance.

"Do you hear that, too?" he asked Pyrrha.

Pyrrha nodded her head in confirmation. "It appears some of the other first years have come in contact with the enemy." Jaune, who was distracted by the distant sounds of battle, barely had enough time to dodge a tree branch the Pyrrha had released right into his face.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Could you pay a bit more attention? That tree branch almost hit me in the face." Jaune said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, Jaune," Pyrrha said.

Jaune simply laughed. "That's okay," he said. Pyrrha smiled back at him. A low growl immediately put them on the defensive. Instantly, the duo was surrounded by an assortment of Grimm, including Beowolves, Ursai, Boarbatusks, Hellhounds, Telkhines, etc.

"Snap baskets." Jaune said. The two soon-to-be Huntsmen readied their weapons and prepared themselves for the fight that was about to take place. Or Pyrrha did, anyway. Jaune knew that due to his lack of combat experience he wouldn't be much help in this fight. As soon as the fight commenced, he proved himself right by blocking a strike from an Ursa but getting knocked into a tree by a Beowolf. He promptly fell unconscious.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha yelled worriedly. But, due to the horde of Grimm surrounding her, she couldn't focus on both the fight and Jaune. An Ursa picked up Jaune and slung him over his shoulder. Pyrrha eventually managed to kill all the Grimm. But by then it was too late. The Grimm had already carried Jaune off to who-knows-where. Pyrrha fell to her knees as tears slid down her face.

"Jaune..." she whispered. Suddenly she heard a loud roar in the distance.

"What was that back there? That should've been a piece of cake for us!" Ruby complained. She and Weiss had recently fled a section of the forest after a group of Grimm had attacked them and Weiss had accidentally set the forest on fire.

"Well maybe if you were just a little more cautious with your fighting style, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss retorted.

"What the heck does _that_ mean?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so _much_ could communicate so _little_ during a fight!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just _fine_ on my own!" Ruby said.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to sneak your way into Beacon! Bravo!" Weiss said.

Weiss began to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, out of annoyance and frustration unfolded Crescent Rose, sliced a tree down to the stump, refolded it back, and followed her partner as the tree crashed behind her. However neither one of the girls noticed the large dark feather as it floated onto the fallen trunk behind them.

Somewhere else in the forest, Percy and Annabeth were getting better acquainted with each other. After all, if they going to be partners for the next four years it was important that they learn to work well with each other. Currently, Percy was telling Annabeth a story about when he was younger and he "accidently" destroyed an airship with a cannon when they went on a field trip. Surprisingly, he wasn't expelled, but he was suspended for a month and grounded for two. Annabeth found the entire story hilarious and laughed the whole time.

Percy abruptly stopped speaking when he took note of his surroundings. They were exactly like his dream. Not close or similar, but spot on. What came next made his blood run cold.

He heard a deafening roar, the _exact_ same one from his dream. That explained why his dream felt so real. It wasn't a nightmare; it was a vision of the future!

"Percy?" Annabeth said, worried about her partner's lack of response. But Percy couldn't answer; he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

 _But that meant that Jaune was going to die._ Percy thought sadly. Or was he? Maybe he could prevent it. After all, since his dream was actually a vision, he knew exactly where the Grimm took him. So that meant he could go and save him! Even if he was too late, he still wanted to have tried to save his friend instead of having done nothing. With that thought Percy"s expression showed determination.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, now a bit freaked out by her partner's behavior. "Are you oka-" Her question was cut short when Percy abruptly grabbed her hand and began running through the forest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Annabeth shouted as Percy dragged her through the forest, but Percy paid no attention as he continued running.

Atop the Beacon Cliff, Professors Ozpin and Glynda were observing the initiation from their scrolls connected to the cameras planted in different places throughout the forest. Because of this, they were aware of the fact that their student Jaune Arc was currently in grave trouble. However, the two teachers had completely different reactions.

Glynda Goodwitch was filled with worry while Ozpin held a neutral expression.

"You have to send someone down there to help him!" Glynda argued with Ozpin. The crop-wielding huntress was extremely worried about the situation. She, along with Ozpin knew that Jaune had faked his transcripts to enter the school. She had been against accepting the blond knight into the school, but Ozpin allowed it. While she didn't always understand the headmaster's decisions, she trusted him enough to know that he was sure of his decisions. In this case, however, she was beginning to doubt Ozpin's choice.

"We can't do anything, Glynda. Sending personnel to intervene would only disrupt the initiation and maybe even cause panic." Truth be told Ozpin was pretty worried himself, but just controlled his emotions better. He knew that Jaune Arc had some potential hidden somewhere deep inside of him, which is why he'd accepted him into Beacon despite the fact that he forged his transcripts. But there was no way to unlock that potential if the boy died. "Let's just hope that someone can get to him in time." He said as he looked at footage of Percy and Annabeth running through the forest, having a pretty good idea where the duo was headed.

"Peeerrrrrrcccy! You still haven't explained what's going on here!" Annabeth shouted. She'd tried breaking free of her partner's grip, but it proved to be difficult. Percy finally acknowledged this and mentally slapped himself. He'd been in such a rush that he didn't even explain the situation to Annabeth.

Percy turned to face her and opened his mouth the speak but Annabeth shouted "LOOK OUT!" with wide eyes. Percy turned around and was immediately met face-first with the armor of a familiar scarlet haired girl. Percy's grip on Annabeth lessened and she rolled around in a patch of grass. Percy however was sent flying back in a tree, which was promptly broken as he flew straight through it.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called out as she ran to help Percy. Said boy's vision was a little blurry and his head was sore from flying through a tree, but luckily his aura prevented further damage. Percy looked up to see the face of Pyrrha looking down. He took note of the dried tears designing her face.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. You're-"

"Pyrrha Nikos! You won the Mistral Tourn-" Annabeth started.

"Sorry Annabeth, but we don't have time for fangirling." Percy stated. Annabeth looked a little miffed that her partner cut her off, but she brushed it off.

"You still have yet to explain to me what's going on." Annabeth said with folded arms. Pyrrha also looked a bit curious at the scene unfolding.

Percy sighed. "My friend, Jaune was kidnapped a while back by some Grimm and if we don't act fast, he will die." Percy blankly said. Both Annabeth and Pyrrha's faces showed their surprise but more on Pyrrha's.

"H-how do you know that?" Pyrrha asked, dumbfounded. Annabeth had an expectant look on her face.

"This morning I had a dream I was standing in the middle of the Emerald forest in the section that we exited a few seconds ago. Then, I heard the roar that you guys heard earlier. Which made me realize that the dream was actually-"

"-a vision of the future." Annabeth finished.

Percy nodded. "After I heard the roar I walked away, confused. I came across a section full of Grimm, but I realize now that since I wasn't really there, they couldn't really see me. I climbed up a tree and-" Percy paused. "- I saw Jaune's corpse." At the mention of that Pyrrha eyes instantly filled with tears.

"But I don't care what my dream said," Percy continued, getting the redhead's attention. "I'm going to try as hard as I can to save him." Percy finished. He then walked towards the direction Jaune was located. Annabeth and Pyrrha looked at each other for a split second before following Percy.

A battered and bloodied Jaune was busy trying to convince the horde of Grimm not to kill him.

"C-come on guys. Y-you don't w-w-want t-to eat me raw. You'll get E coli and botulism and all sorts of horrible things. I'll taste much better grilled over a slow fire." However, his suggestions fell on deaf ears as a hellhound lunged to finish the job.

 _Oh well. This is it. Too bad I didn't get to do anything useful with my life._ Jaune thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Only it never came.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

Jaune opened his eyes to see the monster dead at his feet, with a glowing silver arrow sticking out of its head for a few seconds before disappearing. Jaune looked to see Percy, Annabeth and Pyrrha. Annabeth had a glowing silver bow in her hand, which explained where the arrow came from.

"Whew. Made it just in time." Percy said, flashing Jaune a grin. Despite himself, Jaune smiled back.

"You're hurt! Why haven't you activated your aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"We can worry about that later," Annabeth said. "Let's focus on getting out of here."

While the Grimm had them outnumbered, they certainly didn't have the trio outmatched. The combined force of the three was too much for the Grimm, and soon they were standing in the midst of corpses slowly fading away. Pyrrha helped Jaune up and the four huntsmen-in-training left.

Both Ozpin and Glynda let out a sigh of relief after watching the destruction brought upon the Grimm by Percy, Annabeth and Pyrrha. Hopefully, the rest of the initiation would continue without a hitch. However, there was a threat that the two teacher had yet to notice.

Despite knowing the direction to go, Frank and Hazel were still having a hard time getting to the temple. The duo had been walking for a while and still hadn't reached their destination. Frank was tempted to shapeshift into an eagle and fly so that he would be able to get a better view of what he was looking for. But, he would rather not risk attracting unnecessary attention to himself.

Hazel was having different thoughts. Although she didn't voice it, she was slightly intimidated by Frank at first, considering the massive bear he transformed into and the demonic sounding roar that came from him. But, even though they hadn't actually interacted with each other, Hazel could tell that he wasn't actually dangerous.

Even with both caught in their thoughts, they both snapped to attention when they felt an increase in temperature. Then they heard some rustling in the bushes and readied their weapons in case of an attack.

Instead of the monsters they were expecting, the duo was faced with another pair of students. Said pair being Yang and Blake, who also had their weapons drawn. The four simply stood, staring at each other until Yang broke the silence.

"Helllooo!" she said, putting her weapon away. "I'm Yang and this is my partner Blake." The latter also put down her weapon.

"I'm Frank," he said as he and Hazel lowered their weapons.

"Hazel."

"I'm think we're close to the temple. It should be just up ahead." Frank said. The four students began walking in that direction until another loud roar stopped them. Hazel's eyes unintentionally flickered over to Frank for a second.

Once again, the four students readied their weapons. Out of the bushes came a thirty-foot-tall Grimm. But it wasn't any ordinary Grimm. It had the head of lion, the body of a goat, and a live serpent for a tail. In addition, it was covered in armor from head to tail. Needless to say, the heroes were all slightly intimidated, because they knew exactly what this dreadful creature was.

"No way..." Frank muttered under his breath.

"I never thought I'd see it," Blake said.

"The Chimera," Hazel said.

The beast once again roared and opened its mouth wide. A second later, it let out a stream of fire. The quartet all jumped in different directions to avoid it while simultaneously jumping into action. Blake shifted her weapon, Gambol Shroud, from its sword form to its gun form and opened fire. Yang also opened fire with her weapon, Ember Celica. However, the gunfire didn't appear to be very effective. The Chimera breathed fire at the pair, who moved in opposite directions to avoid it.

Frank notched three arrows and aimed for the beast's body, which proved to be slightly more effective. When he landed, he failed to notice the serpent tail lunging for him, ready to infect him with deadly poison. Before it could, a pillar of earth wrapped around its whole body, effectively trapping it. Frank looked behind him to see Hazel standing neat him, with a light green aura surrounding her hand, though it was fading away. Frank quickly put two and two together and came to the conclusion that Hazel was the one that trapped the tail.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Frank said with a smile.

"No problem. What are partners for?" Hazel replied. She then held out both her arms and the light green aura surrounded her arms. As she did this, the ground seemed to respond to her, and four more pillars of earth shot up from the ground, immobilizing the goat legs. Hazel dropped her arms and panted, wiping sweat off her face. Though she had massive aura reserves, it did take a significant amount of energy to use her ability. Unfortunately, she forgot about the lion head, which was still very capable of shooting fire. It let out a blast of fire that managed to hit the four, but they used their aura to block the attack.

Frank once again jumped up and notched a Hydra arrow, which e shot at the head. Although it didn't break the armor, it expanded into a very durable rope which clossed the mouth of the Chimera which prevented it from breathing fire. With the monster bound, the quartet quickly escaped.

Percy, Annabeth, Jaune, and Pyrrha were making their way through the forest, trying to find their way towards the temple. Pyrrha focused more on the fact that all the injuries that Jaune sustained were still present.

"Jaune, why haven't you activated your aura and healed yourself?" Pyrrha inquired.

"What?" Jaune asked, confused,

Pyrha assummed that Jaune didn't hear her. "Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, you know what aura is, right?"

"What do you mean, 'do I know what aura is'? Of course I know what aura is! I should be asking you if you know what aura is." Jaune brushed off, purposely avoiding looking Pyrrha in the eye.

Pyrrha smiled at him, knowing he didn't have a clue what she was talking about and proceeded to explain it to him.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh... yeah. I guess so."

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." Pyrrha continued.

"What about Grimm?' Jaune asked

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them! "

"It doesn't matter why; we have to know. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both."

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

"It's like a force field!" Jaune realized.

Pyrrha giggled. "Yes, if you want to look at it that way." She walked closer to Jaune. By this point, she'd already made the assumption that his aura hadn't been unlocked and so was going to do it for him.

She touched the sides of his face. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uhh... Okay." Jaune said, confused but complying anyway. Pyrrha also closed her eyes and a magenta colored light could be seen glowing around her while a bright white light could be seen around Jaune.

 _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._ At this point Pyrrha stopped glowing and hunched over.

Jaune however was still glowing, but he looked at Pyrrha in concern. "Pyrrha? Are you okay?"

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." At this point, all of Jaune injuries began to heal.

"Wow..." Jaune said, speechless and he looked at his glowing hands.

Percy and Annabeth were up ahead, vaguely aware of what transpired between Jaune and Pyrrha, each one lost in their own thoughts.

Percy was musing over his dream. He wondered why he was able to see a vision of the future. He'd had weird dreams before, but nothing like this.

Their arrived at the mouth of a cave brought everyone of their thoughts. On the sides were markings of what appeared to be humans fighting against beasts. Percy immediately got a bad feeling about this.

"Maybe this is where the relics are," Jaune suggested.

"I don't think so," Percy said.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "Look at the markings on the wall. I'm pretty sure those are warning signs. Besides, the headmaster said that the relics were at an abandoned temple."

"Fine," Jaune relented. As the four were about to leave, they saw a faint light coming from the forest and heard a monstrous roar that chilled them to the bone.

Ruby and Weiss were still having trouble making their way to the temple. Ruby thought that they should go in one direction while Weiss thought they should go in the opposite direction. However, their argument was cut short when a they heard a screeching sound and a Nevermore flew down in front of them.

Ruby unhooked her weapon from her belt, shifted it to gun mode, and opened fire. She fired a few shots which made their mark on the gigantic bird's face. It roared and lunged at Ruby until it got a face full of fire, courtesy of Myrtenaster. She spun the revolver and it fired a bolt of lightning, making the beast scream in pain. It shot up into the sky before diving at the pair. To avoid the attack, Ruby and Weiss jumped into a nearby tree.

That was when Ruby came up with a brilliant (to her) idea.

"Weiss! Let's jump on its talons!" Ruby shouted.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"If we jump on it we'll be able to get an aerial view! Which means it'll be easier to look for the temple!"

Weiss thought it over for a moment. "Fine!"

"On my mark!"

The Nevermore circled back to attack them again. Once it was close enough, Ruby shouted "NOW!" and the two girls jumped off the tree branch and grabbed onto its talons. The Nevermore was completely unaware that Ruby and Weiss jumped onto its body and flew away, thinking it had killed them.

Ren and Nora were slowly making their way towards the temple. Despite what other people might believe, Ren was able to keep up with the overly energetic Nora and didn't mind having the girl as his partner.

The two had been walking for a while, and Nora was getting tired.

"Ren! We've been walking for so long!" They heard screaming coming from above and saw Ruby and Weiss hitching a ride on a Nevermore's talons.

"Oooh! That looks fun! Do you think we can try that?" Nora asked.

Ren sweatdropped. "Um... I don't think so, Nora."

"Aww..." the girl said, deflated. However, she brightened back up when saw a stray Hellhound walking through the forest.

"Look Ren! A hellhound! Maybe we can hitch a ride on it!" Nora suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Ren said, but it was too late. Nora grabbed her partner's arm and jumped on the back of the unsuspecting hellhound. It initially tried to throw them off, but Nora shot it a few times, and due to the excruciating pain it was feeling, it was forced to obey the command of the demon riding on its back.

"Go doggy go!" Nora cheered as the hellhound carried the duo deeper into the forest and closer to their objective.

Frank, Hazel, Blake and Yang let out a huge sigh of relief when they walked into a clearing to reveal a circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but the platforms inside holding several black and gold objects.

"You think this is the place?" Yang thought aloud.

"Probably. Professor Ozpin did say that we needed to head towards an abandoned temple." Frank reasoned.

The four walked closer to the abandoned temple, getting a better look at the black and gold objects on the pedestals.

"Are those chess pieces?" Blake asked, incredulously. A closer look confirmed that the objects on the pedestal were indeed chess pieces.

"Some of them are missing." Yang noted, gesturing to a few empty pedestals.

"If that's the case, then we must be doing something right." Hazel said. "Let's grab one and go."

Yang looked through each of the different pieces on the pedestals. She stopped in front of the black king piece. She picked it up and looked at Blake, who shrugged as to say, "Do what you want." Yang picked up the piece and grinned. Frank had a difficult time deciding which piece to pick. While he was extremely sure it wouldn't matter which piece he picked, he was still indecisive.

Hazel looked over the different available piece before stopping at the white knight piece. She held it up to Frank, who gave an approving nod.

They'd completed their objective. Now it was time for them to get out of the forest.

At that moment, the four students heard what sounded like a high-pitched scream, akin to that of a girl.

"Oh, no. Sounds like one of the student are trouble. What are we going to do?" Yang asked.

A lack of response caused to look up at the sky, where she saw a blur of red before hearing a "HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Ruby fell out of the air after jumping off the Nevermore's talons. Before she could hit the ground, a pillar of dirt shot up, softening her fall.

"Thanks... whoever that was." Ruby said, slightly dizzy from the jump, evident from the tiny Beowolves surrounding her head.

"Isn't that your sister?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, it is." Yang answered.

"Why did she fall from the sky?" Hazel asked.

"I...uh..." Yang trailed off, but before she could continue, they heard another shout coming from the forest ahead of them. Jaune came flying through the air, courtesy of the scorpion Grimm who used its stinger to pierce Jaune's hoodie and fling him into the air, and landed in a tree, hard. All of the present students (minus Ruby who was still dizzy) winced as they felt the impact of Jaune crashing into the tree.

Not long after that, out came crashing a hellhound with two students on its back—said students being Nora and Ren.

Nora shot the hellhound, killing it. She rolled off the dead creature's back, saddened.

"Awww... it died," she pouted, observing the body from its neck.

"N-nora," Ren panted, out of breath. "Please d-don't ever do that again." He looked up at his partner, only to find a pink outline where she had previously been standing.

Nora, meanwhile, was standing in the temple, looking through the different relics, until she stopped at the white rook and grabbed it. Immediately, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol were playing in a pink background as she danced and sang with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!", once again getting lost in her imagination and demonstrating her hyperactive nature.

"Nora!" Ren shouted, calling his partner to attention. Nora stopped dancing with the rook on her head and giggled before tilting her head, causing the piece to fall into her hand, and saluting before speeding over to her friend.

"That girl just rode in on a hellhound," Blake said to her partner. Yang was speechless. Another screech was heard as the Death Stalker came crashing through the trees. Everyone readied their weapons, until a ball of water smacked its tail to a tree and froze into ice, pinning it to the tree.

Annabeth, Pyrrha, and Percy walked out of forest. They looked around at the scene with confused expressions.

"Wait. Where's Jaune?" Annabeth asked.

"Right here!" Jaune shouted from the tree. Percy was about to climb up to get him down but the students got distracted at the sound of a screech and a shriek as Weiss fell from the sky.

Jaune saw this as an opportunity to get on the good side of the heiress. He jumped out of the tree where the heiress fell into his outstretched arms. Unfortunately, he didn't overestimated his jump and ended up right under Weiss instead of catching her in her arms like he originally had planned. The two fell, however fell face first onto the ground while Weiss landed on his back.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted.

"My hero," Weiss said sarcastically.

"My back," Jaune said painfully.

"That seems awfully ungrateful." Percy muttered.

The Nevermore circled around again and shot its feathers at the twelve heroes, who moved in different directions to avoid them.

"We're reunited! Now next on the agenda is for us to die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said, running forward. She was running so fast she almost missed the column of fire headed her way. Luckily, she noticed the threat just in time and moved aside as the Chimera came into view.

"THE CHIMERA?!" Eight voices shouted in sync. Ruby was so distracted she didn't notice the Nevermore shoot its feathers again and hook Ruby by her cloak.

The Death Stalker had finally freed itself of Percy's trap and was slowly crawling towards Ruby. Ruby tried to run but her cape was trapped.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted running forward, but was ultimately stopped as there were too many feathers on ground. Ruby closed her eyes as the Death Stalker raised its stinger. She didn't notice a white blur stop right in front of her.

"You are so childish!" Weiss scolded. Ruby opened her eyes to see Weis standing in front of her with Myrtenaster outstretched. The Death Stalker's stinger was now encased in ice.

"Weiss...?" Ruby said.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style," she continued. "And I suppose I can be a bit... _difficult_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... _nicer_."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this," Ruby clarified.

"You're fine." Weiss assured as she walked away.

Yang scooped Ruby into her arms. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Ruby said.

"Good." She punched Ruby in the arm. "Don't you _ever_ try that again!"

"Okay..." Ruby grumbled, rubbing her now sore arm. The heroes looked up to see the Nevermore circling back.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said, getting everyone's attention. "Our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby spoke up as well. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said.

Ruby walked over to the temple and grabbed a black king (identical to the one Yang picked out) and Jaune took hold of a gold rook (similar to Nora and Ren's piece), smiling at each other. Percy picked up the nearest piece, which was a white knight (like the one Frank and Hazel took).

The students bolted after that, simultaneously avoiding fire from the Chimera and feathers from the Nevermore. The Death Stalker continued to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little and capitalizing on this, breaking free of the ice. The trio of Grimm chased after the twelve students.

"Perfect!" Yang said.

"Alright!" Percy said. "We'll split up into three groups. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Jaune will take on the Nevermore. Blake, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren will take on the Death Stalker. Finally, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and I will take on the Chimera."

"Why do they get all the fun?" Yang complained, but not actually challenging Percy. Weiss was a different story.

"Who put you in charge?" Weiss snapped.

"Do you have a better idea?" Percy retorted. He was in no mood to deal with the heiress' poor attitude.

Weiss tried to think of a comeback, but found she was unable to. "Fine," she grumbled. Each team went to go deal with their respective opponents.

Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel stood to face the Chimera. The beast shot a ball of fire at the group, but by now, the students were already expecting it. They jumped to avoid the assault. Frank fired two arrows, one at the ground in front of the beast, and one that lodged in its mane. Frank smirked as five seconds later the arrows exploded, sending the Grimm staggering back. However it quickly recovered and swatted its tail, sending Hazel, the nearest person, flying into an outcropping of rock.

Percy jumped up and prepared a downward slash, but the Chimera knocked him out of the air. The serpent tail shot poison from its mouth at Percy, but he quickly raised his shield, stopping the projectile.

Frank fired some more explosive arrows at the beast. Unfortunately, the arrows and explosions only affected it like bee stings. It was uncomfortable, but didn't do anything to actually hurt the beast.

Annabeth pulled out a bronze knife hidden in her sleeve and watched as it changed into a pistol and opened fire on the beast, which was slightly more effective. But it still wasn't enough as the beast knocked her away.

The group converged away from the beast while they tried to find a way to kill it.

"Our weapons don't seem to have any effect on the monster," Annabeth noted.

"And anytime we get can close to it the stupid tail always attacks us," Hazel grumbled.

"Yeah. How do we beat it?" Percy thought. He stared at the Chimera, looking for any exploitable weaknesses. Then he saw it.

"Guys, I have an idea. But it's going to be extremely risky," Percy admitted.

"It's not like we have a choice," Annabeth said.

"Besides, it's our job to take risks as Huntsmen and Huntresses," Hazel said.

"What do you have in mind?" Frank asked.

Percy took a deep breath, then told the others his plan.

"Wow, that _is_ risky," Frank confirmed.

"Yeah, but it might just work," Annabeth said.

"Alright then, let's do it!" Hazel said.

The four jumped out from behind the rock. The Chimera noticed this and shot fire at them, but Hazel formed a shield using the earth. Frank went on the offensive, peppering the Chimera with arrows, both normal and explosive.

The Chimera turned its attention to Frank, who was still firing arrows at it. However, it failed to notice Hazel sneaking up on it. The serpent tail finally noticed but it was too late. Hazel swung her sword downward, separating it from the beast. The Chimera let out a roar of pure rage and pain and turned to Hazel, but it once again failed to notice the two huntsmen-in-training falling above it. That mistake would cost the beast its life. Percy and Annabeth plunged their weapons into the neck of the Chimera and dragged them down, beheading the beast.

The four stood together, doing nothing but staring at the remains of the beast fading away. They looked at each other, before breaking into laughs and high fiving each other.

"Wow! That actually worked! I can't believe it!" Annabeth said, astonished. Percy gave her a sour look. Annabeth took note of this and gave a sheepish smile.

"What? You can't blame me for being slightly doubtful. That plan was far-fetched." Annabeth defended herself.

"Well, honestly, I felt the same way. I noticed that the only places not covered by armor was the area connecting the neck and the body and the area connecting the body and the tail. So, I figured that if we cut off the tail it has no means of defending itself from an assault from behind or even an aerial assault. Not to mention it would most likely be so disoriented that it would make it easy to catch it off guard and kill it."

The group turned to their friends, seeing that they also defeated their opponents as well. The twelve students reassembled and made their way back to the school, getting better acquainted with each other. The team arrived at about five o' clock in the evening, giving them two hours to rest and get their wound treated before the formation of teams.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." The screen of the auditorium showed each of their profiles as the students are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues." The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Nora laughed and gave Ren a hug.

"Led by... Jaune Arc! Congratulations."

Jaune had a shocked expression on his face. Pyrrha lightly punches Jaune in the shoulder, but he fell on the ground, eliciting a laugh from the audience. Pyrrha smiled as she helped Jaune off the floor and the newly appointed team JNPR walked off the stage.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the black king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looked to her right surprised, where Ruby was obviously in shock as Yang went over to hug her sister.

"And finally: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque." They stepped forward. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you shall be known as Team ZPCH (Spinach). Led by...Percy Jackson!"

Percy was somewhat shocked, but recovered rather fast, and flashed a grin to the rest of his team whose expressions mirrored his own.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said. _Especially with four part bloods in the school_ , he thought to himself.

Ozpin sat in his office, thinking. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. Standing before him was a man with a horse body. Most people would freak at the sight, but Ozpin hardly looked startled.

"Hello, Chiron." Ozpin greeted. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"The children." Chiron simply stated.

"Yes. They've shown great promise. They might be a valuable asset against...her."

"We don't have much time left. After the assault on Amber, we have no idea what their next move will be." Chiron said.

"True. Have you set it up?" Qzpin asked.

"Yes."

"Then don't be worried. They've done it once and they can do it again." Ozpin assured.

"Very well." Chiron said, and in another flash of light, he was gone.

 **AN: Finally! I am DONE! This chapter took so long, partially due to the fact that I'm pretty lazy, partially due to school, and partially due to the fact that I was trying not to make it too much of a rewrite of canon. If you noticed, I changed a lot of things. I'll try to keep it up in future chapters.**

 **I would once again like to thank my awesome beta reader trustingHim17. I would never be this good without her.**

 **As for Percy's team name, I'm deeply sorry. I tried to go according to the color naming rule and this was the bast I could come up with. But if anyone has a better suggestion I will go back and change it.**

 **Also, I included Chiron! After thinking about it I figured that if he was in the RWBY universe he would most likely be apart of the group that protects the maidens.**

 **I've been caught up in this really good fanfic called The Heroes Of Remnant. It's this story about how Percy and Leo get sent the RWBY universe, so if like this you should check that out!**

 **Remember to favorite and follow! Also, review so I know what how you guys feel, what you do and don't like, how can improve or if you just have suggestions or questions you would like to ask. However, I may not update for a while, juggling between school, life and some other stories I'm working on.**

 **Firebrand1612 signing out!**


	4. Intra-Team Thoughts and Bonding

**A/N: Hello, my** **readers! It seems Hades was in good mood today and finally decided to give me some time off to finish this** **chapter! LOL All** **joking aside I really am sorry for taking so long to update my chapter. RL was getting in the way, and didn't really give me a lot of time to write. Not to mention I've in a constant battle with one of the worst enemies known to man: Writers** Block! Man, that **beast is evil and so hard to beat! Thankfully, I eventually overcame it and I present to you chapter four of Part Blood Hunters!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth while the Percy Jackson series belongs to Rick Riordan. Anyone want to borrow me some money to buy the rights to both? With all the ideas I have to improve both, not to mention the money I'll make with it, I'll definitely be able to pay you back! No? Oh** **well. Guess** **I'll stick with what I've got. Onto the** **chapter! :D**

Percy groaned as he sat up in his bed. He took note of his surroundings, listening to the sound of owls and other nighttime animals chirping in the nearby trees and the feel of the cool breeze coming from outside through the open windows, causing the curtains to fly up and down. He also took note of the fact that the room was pitch black. A normal civilian would have trouble seeing in such a situation, but Huntsmen were required to be able to effectively navigate through the darkest of settings, due to the creatures of Grimm ability to easily camouflage themselves in darkness despite their glowing eyes and markings.

As Percy smelt the pure and fresh breeze coming from the open window, he recalled the debate the newly formed team ZPCH had the previous night. Considering the time, the team decided to leave most of the heavy work, such as unpacking, for the following morning. When the quartet was getting ready for bed, Frank moved to open the windows. Annabeth immediately objected, saying that is wasn't safe to open the window at night and that the ceiling fan provided in the room would suffice, with Hazel backing her up.

Frank retorted by saying that he enjoyed opening the windows before hitting the sack and that they had nothing to worry about. They were huntsmen-in-training and could easily handle themselves in a fight. Not to mention, the school had security guards all around the school, so no intruders would be able to make it past them. Lastly, their dorm room was three stories above the ground.

Hearing Frank's second point caused Percy to hide a smile; he remembered his first night in Beacon, managing to sneak past all the guards twice without them noticing. He had a feeling that if he brought up that incident that Frank's point would have less weight.

Ultimately, Percy sided with Frank. So in the infinite maturity of the four students, to break the tie, they settled the matter by playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. This ended in Percy and Frank winning. Pulling himself out of the wonderful world of memories and the unpredictable world of reality, Percy reached over to the nightstand next to his bed and opened his scroll to check the time.

4:16 AM Percy sighed as he got up out of bed and changed clothes. After waking up, it was impossible for him to drift off back to sleep, something he found extremely annoying. He wore a sweatshirt and shorts and quietly exited the room. He decided to push his luck and see if he could succeed in sneaking out to go do some training in the forest. Normally, he would never poke the bear, in this case doing something that could result in suspension or even expulsion, all because he was going into the Emerald Forest by himself at night (or technically morning), a place infested with Grimm, but he couldn't resist. Direct all fault to his ADHD making him unnaturally restless and gutsy. Aforementioned disorder was probably the reason he found it impossible the go back to sleep upon awakening.

Percy walked through the hallway and towards the entrance, but before he opened the front door he heard a voice.

"Dude, wake up!" A guard said, nudging his fellow guard awake.

The guard stood up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry," he said, facing his partner, "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Percy didn't stay behind to listen to the rest of the conversation. Seeing that the only exit was unavailable, most people would have already given up and gone, but not Percy. He saw this as a challenge; he would find another way out without getting caught. Any casual observer would've said that the seventeen-year old had a few screws loose upstairs, but that was just how he behaved.

Percy discovered that there was another exit at the back of the school, but that was also guarded. Percy racked his brain to figure something out, looking out a nearby window.

Of course! Windows! All Percy needed to do was find a window that would lead outside. All the guards were stationed at that entire bottom floor of the school, so first floor windows were a no-no. However, second floor windows were definitely an option. But what room could get access to without being detected?

Just then Percy looked at a door and an idea was formulated in his head. Yesterday, after the assignment of teams but before bedtime, Professor Glynda had given them and tour of the entire school and dorms to prevent anyone from missing their way around the school. There was old storage room on the second floor. He could probably exit through the window and climb out some nearby trees, which is what he did. Percy climbed the trees consecutively until he was off school property.

As he walked, he took the opportunity to appreciate the strange things of nature. He looked up at the sky to admire the broken moon. Most people thought it was creepy, but Percy actually found it cool. He remembered the time when he was younger and went camping with his dad. The two were stargazing, and he looked up at the moon. He asked his dad why half of the moon was broken, and his father chuckled. He told him that there were many different stories about how the moon came to its current state. Some people believed that the Greek goddess of the moon, Artemis, had a son despite vowing to remain a virgin goddess forever and when she gave birth to him, he gained half of his mother's powers. Since then the moon had split into two, the complete part representing Artemis, and the incomplete portion representing her son, who became angry with his mother for her lack of love towards him and for keeping him a secret from the rest of the world.

Others believed that her Roman counterpart, Diana, had been in love with the giant, Orion, but her twin brother, from the same mother, Apollo, wished to prevent his sister from breaking her vow to be a maiden goddess and so sent Scorpio to kill Orion. In the process of doing so, Scorpio accidentally shot Artemis in the left side of her brain, causing the right side of the moon to break into fragments. Due to her immortality, she survived the attack and healed, but the moon was never restored.

Most people believed that the Atlas government harnessed the power of Dust crystals in a destructive manner and created a bomb capable of destroying one-fourth of the earth, but needed to test it out so they sent scientists to the moon to detonate it and the moon ended up like that. Percy was brought back to reality when he heard the crunching of dead twigs under his feet. Now that he was in the forest, his training could begin.

Percy sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, getting into a meditative position and began to meditate. His former teacher told him that he had a large amount of aura, but his main problem was controlling it. Since then Percy had dedicated a quarter of his training time meditating. It brought about positive effects as now he better control of his aura and could make it last longer. He spent about thirty minutes from when he arrived in the Emerald Forest before switching to physical training. He practiced some different forms of sword fighting. Another thing his teacher had told him was that he was a very talented swordsman. His combat teacher worked to hone his skills, but he still continued to train. After training, he noticed it was dawn and pulled out his scroll and checked the time. 6:06 AM.

An hour and fifty minutes. Not bad. Percy thought to himself as he walked back to the school. Luckily, getting back in went just about as smoothly as leaving did. He quietly snuck back into his room to find his roommate peacefully sleeping, unaware of what transpired. Percy smiled and went into the bathroom to take a shower and prepare himself for his first day of classes at Beacon. He came out twenty minutes later, and, after putting on his uniform, he woke up the rest of his team via the alarm clock. His team groggily got out of bed.

"Good morning, team!" Percy greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning." Hazel greeted, stifling a yawn.

"Morning." Frank said.

"Any reason you decided to wake us up at six thirty in the morning?" Annabeth questioned.

"Actually yes," Percy said, going to take a seat. "Breakfast is at seven-thirty, which means we have an hour to get ready. Plus, we still have to get our time table from Professor Goodwitch, and we haven't unpacked our stuff." Percy said, gesturing to the pile of bags in one side of the room.

Sighing in defeat, Annabeth and her teammates got ready for the day. Once they finished, they proceeded to the cafeteria to eat. While team RWBY was absent, they encountered team JNPR and were surprised by the giant stack of pancakes that Nora had on her plate. They collected their class schedule from Professor Goodwitch after eating. She looked less than pleased to see them, although the team was unsure if she was displeased at them or just was just her normal demeanor.

At 8:43 AM, they headed to their first classes. All starting at 9:00 AM, Percy and Hazel had Grimm studies with Professor Port while Annabeth had History with Professor Oobleck and Frank had Survival class. Percy and Hazel arrived and saw a few students seated as well as Professor Port. The two huntsmen also took note of a cage that was located near the back of the room, although nobody else seemed to take note of it.

"Good morning, sir." Hazel greeted.

"Good morning, young lady! I see you and your friend are eager to learn and receive knowledge from your elders! It's so rewarding to see those from the younger generation taking their studies seriously. Reminds me of myself when I was younger. Why, when I was your age I..." Professor Port proceeded to tell a long story about how talented he was in school and how popular he was among his peers. Percy and Hazel tried to politely listen, but the two students found it slightly annoying how the man spoke about himself. Percy and Hazel were relieved when the members of team RWBY and JNPR ran into the class and the bell rang, signaling the commencement of classes.

Libraries. Despite the abundance of varieties of books in the library, Beacon's still retained the qualities of any library, the dusty rooms, the smell of old books, rooms cooled by air-conditioners, an assortment of comfy chairs; these things had always attracted people and many students were relaxing/studying in there, including team ZPCH.

"So, how was school, guys?" Annabeth asked.

"It was okay, I guess." Frank said.

"Bad," Percy grumbled. His ADHD made it very difficult to sit still and pay attention. In his Grimm studies class he actually considered jumping out the window. Luckily, Hazel had noticed that and prevented it.

"Percy and I have to write a report for our Grimm studies class." Hazel said.

"That guy is brutal. His entire class today consisted of him telling us stories of all the things he accomplished when he was younger." Percy stated. "According to some of the older students that's what most of his classes are like. Just a heads up for when you have his class."

"Although in class today we saw Weiss fight a Boarbatusk." Hazel added. "But things seemed a bit tense between her and Ruby."

"I would imagine so," Annabeth spoke up. "From her expression during the naming ceremony it's clear that out of all her teammates she expressed the most shock at seeing Ruby become team leader. Perhaps she'd been expecting to become the leader instead." Annabeth speculated.

"While I do enjoy this talk, we still have our assignments to do, and as a responsible leader it's my duty make sure it's done." Percy said jokingly, resulting in six pairs of eyes to be rolled. But the team started working on their homework. The team promptly finished and went back to their room. Their first day was finished and despite the classes, they enjoyed it. The next three weeks that followed came and went in a similar fashion. They ate breakfast and lunch with teams RWBY (who had solved whatever problem there was between Ruby and Weiss) and JNPR, finished whatever assignments they had in the library, ate dinner and then hit the sack. However, their schedule took a 180 during the fourth week.

Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel were chilling in their room after school. They didn't get a lot of homework, and left Percy in the library who assured his team that he would catch up with them in a short while. Just then, Percy walked in the room, grinning like a man who won the lottery.

"Guys! You are not going to believe what I found in the library to today!" Percy said excitedly.

"What was it?" Annabeth asked, relaying the same amount of intrigue as the rest of her team.

"Well, I was looking for that book about the different Dust combinations that Annabeth told me about, and when I found it I noticed this," Percy said, pulling out a book and showing the rest of his team. The book was archaic in appearance, with a brown leather cover. The pages were faded, while the edges were tattered. On the cover, there were faded, but decipherable, letters, which read "The Legends of Remnant."

"'The Legends of Remnant'?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah. It's an old book somebody wrote about how Remnant came into existence, and some other myths explaining the world we live in. But that not completely what grabbed my attention." Percy opened the book to a specific page. He made sure to take special care when dealing with the book, as the condition of the book was such that any and all aggressive action could easily cause the book to fall to pieces.

"Here, it states that when the god of wild places, Pan, was born, the area around immediately became an oasis. Rivers flowed with the purest water, the trees released the cleanest air, and the grass was greener than emeralds and softer than feathers. Now, most people believe that these are simply myths or stories to tell children before the go to sleep."

"Your manner of speaking suggests that you actually believe there's some truth to what you read." Annabeth stated.

"Come on, Percy. You can't be considering looking for this place?" Hazel said, looking for some sort of sign that in the eyes of her leader that this all a joke of sorts. That her leader wasn't actually carried away by all of the mythical junk that people had written with no logic to back it up. What she found instead was the polar opposite. Not only did he believe it might be true, but his expression showed that he actually entertained the idea of going to look for it.

"After I read this, I did a little bit of research on the topic. As it turns out, geologists believe that if this oasis ever existed, then its location would be somewhere near the Emerald Forest, due to the fact that in all of Remnant, the Emerald Forest is the most luscious forest, which they believe us as a result of the presence of the Oasis. However, they haven't found any evidence that it actually exists."

"Don't you think there's a reason for that?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. They didn't have four huntsmen-in-training, one with the ability to sense any nearby bodies of water and another with the ability of geokinesis." Percy retorted, with a mixture of smugness and excitement gracing his face. He turned to Frank. "A couple of days ago, you said might believe this kind of stuff is real."

Frank simply closed his eyes, lost deep in thought. He face betrayed no emotion, leaving the others wondering what he might have been thinking about in his head. After what seemed to be an eternity to PCH, Frank finally opened his eyes and spoke his mind.

"While don't deny the truth that I said that, the fact remains that Annabeth and Hazel make excellent points. You have practically no evidence or even the slightest bit of logic to support your points or buttress the facts you've presented to us.

"However, I have experienced things that have no explanation or logic to support them. Percy thinks that we should go look for this oasis. Annabeth and Hazel don't think we should waste our time searching for something that might not exist. So, let's come to a compromise," Frank finished.

Annabeth looked at her teammate, before going over something in her head. Finally, she spoke. "Alright, then. We'll come to a compromise. We'll spend the rest of this week searching for the Oasis. If it exists, as Percy believes, then it'll be easier to find since Hazel has geokinesis and Percy has hydrokinesis, as he pointed out earlier. But if we can't find it, then we stop looking and drop the topic. Deal?"

ZPH seemed satisfied with the proposition presented to them.

"Deal." Hazel said.

"Deal." Frank said.

"Wow, if you ever fail being a huntress, you should definitely take up a career in negotiation or diplomacy, Wise Girl." Percy joked, only to be met with a hard stare, courtesy of Annabeth. "Sorry. Deal. Now, since we're decided, the rest of you should change your clothes so we can get to looking," Percy said, who apparently changed his clothes in the span of two seconds. His clothes consisted of an orange shirt with an image of the silhouette of a Pegasus on it, dark blue jeans and

"What the…" Annabeth did a double take.

"How did you change so fast?" Hazel asked, also staring at her team leader in surprise.

"Well, Percy?" Frank smirked.

Percy shot him a hard glare. "How about we get to changing so we can start looking for the Oasis. It's already sixteen minutes after three and I would prefer we do as much searching as we can before curfew."

All the academies in each of the respective kingdoms had imposed a curfew stating that all students would be required to be present at the dorms by 8:00 P.M. While most of the students could certainly take care of themselves, if they ever encountered any Grimm, said creatures were more active at night or whenever they sensed negative emotions, since they drew strength from them. The headmasters preferred not to risk any confrontation between the students and the creatures of darkness and so issued the curfew.

Percy wasn't so much as worried about the night as he'd been around his teammates long enough to know that if the situation ever called for it, any one of his teammates could easily handle themselves, and together any Grimm that came to attack them was essentially asking for a death wish to be granted.

Their deal made, the team changed into their huntsman clothes, which also doubled as their civilian or normal clothes. Annabeth's outfit consisted of a brown, long sleeved blouse with a silver knee length skirt and boots. Hidden in her right sleeve was a bronze knife, and framing her face were two owl shaped earrings. Frank's clothes were a blood red shirt with showed off his well-muscled chest and arms along with black cargo pants and black and red combat boots. He also wore his backpack/weapon. Hazel simply wore a purple dress and green and white striped sneakers, with her spatha in a sheath around her waist.

When Annabeth finished changing, Percy began staring at her, but quickly caught himself before she noticed and turned away, blushing furiously. The team walked out the door, with Percy placing the book inside of Frank's backpack.

"Well, we found absolutely nothing." Annabeth confirmed.

It was currently thirty-seven minutes after seven, and team ZPCH was back in their dorm room after they finished eating dinner.

They'd searched for hours finding nothing but trees, grass, animals, and the occasional Grimm, which they easily disposed of. But they never found anything that could lead them to the Oasis, or even proof of its existence. The team was expecting their leader to be upset at the development, or rather the lack thereof, but surprisingly the water bearer was optimistic.

"If it exists, I wasn't expecting us to find it on our first try." Percy told his teammates. "If we did, I would've been completely sure there was some sort of supernatural force at play. But anyway, as long as we keep trying, I know we'll definitely find it."

That night, for the first time since his first arrival at the school, Percy had another dream.

Once again, Percy found himself standing in the middle of the Emerald Forest. In fact, he was standing in the exact same spot as his previous dream.

"Hmmm. I'm in the Emerald Forest again. I wonder what my dreams are going to tell me this time." Percy wondered as he walked around. A little while later, he heard a voice that sounded exactly like Hazel's say "This way. I feel us getting close."

A voice identical to his said "Yeah. I can feel multiple bodies of water nearby, and I far as I know the Emerald Forest isn't known for its cooling rivers."

Percy followed the voices and was met with the surprise of seeing his teammates along with himself, searching for what could only be the Oasis.

"I can't believe that this might actually be real. This has absolutely no logic or to back it up whatsoever." Annabeth muttered to no one in particular.

"Well, Wise Girl, all it proves is that I was right and you were wrong." Percy taunted his partner. Said partner grumbled a bit. Percy followed the dream version of his team until they arrived in front of densely populated area of trees. The trees were so tightly packed together that it seemed impossible to get to the other side of them. A distinguishing feature of the trees is that they were by far greener and healthier than all of the other trees in the Emerald Forest.

"We're extremely close now. I can feel it." Percy stated confidently. "We just have to find a way past these trees."

"How do you suggest we do that, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"First, when did Seaweed Brain start?" Percy asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"The same time Wise Girl started." Annabeth shot back, a smug look on her face. Percy sighed before he went back to speaking.

"Anyway, I don't know exactly how we're going to get across, but I'll think of something. After all, I'm the capable leader of team ZPCH." And with that, Percy walked toward the forest of trees, only to surprise all members present when Percy disappeared in a flash of blue light.

At this point Percy woke up from his dream.

The next morning after breakfast Percy gathered his team together to tell them about his dream.

"Wow, it seems like you really want to find this thing if you're dreaming about it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth joked. However, Percy had a serious look on his face.

"This isn't a joking matter, Wise Girl. This dream felt like the one I had about Jaune before the Initiation." Percy explained. At the mention of this Annabeth's expression turned serious.

"So that means this might be a vision of the future," Annabeth speculated. Percy nodded.

"Which means that this Oasis might actually exist." Frank realized.

"How can that be? It has absolutely no logic or to back it up whatsoever!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Despite himself, Percy smiled.

"Since this might be a vision, it means we're closer to finding the Oasis." Hazel observed. "Why don't start searching immediately after school ends?" She suggested.

Percy beamed. "Great idea, Hazel." He looked at his scroll. "But for now we should probably start heading to class."

Team ZPCH ran out of their dorm room and into team JNPR on their way to class.

"Hi, Jaune." Percy greeted. "What're you guys up to?" Jaune opened his mouth to answer, but was immediately interrupted by the energetic pink loving powerhouse of team JNPR, who was somehow standing right in front of team ZPCH, despite standing next to her partner a split second ago.

"We know you guys. You're the bird-fish-worm team!" Nora shouted cheerfully. It was clear to see that the members of team ZPCH were clearly confused with the words of the hammer wielder of team JNPR, evident by the confused looks they gave each other.

"Bird-fish-worm team?" Hazel muttered in confusion, mirroring the emotions displayed her teammates. JPR noticed this and proceeded to explain.

"She talking about the Chimera that you guys fought during initiation." Ren said simply, watching as the faces of team ZPCH lit up in recognition and understanding. "And it was a lion, a goat, and a snake, Nora."

Nora put a finger to her chin, deep in thought. "Really? Oh well." Her expression immediately morphed back to one of excitement. "Oh well. It doesn't matter. That was totally awesome!" Nora proceeded to pick up Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel and encase them in a massive hug.

"What the…" Percy said, staring down at the chestnut haired in complete disbelief.

"How is this possible?" Annabeth questioned.

"I'm just super hyperactive!" Nora answered, still tightly gripping onto the quartet of huntsmen-in –training.

"Alright Nora, that's enough." Jaune said. Nora pouted, but still released the members of team ZPCH and ran back to Ren's side.

"Anyway, we just were heading to our class on Dust studies." Pyrrha told them.

"What a coincidence! That's our first period class too." Hazel said. "Why don't we walk there together?"

"That sounds splendid!" Pyrrha beamed.

Jaune however, was looking at the time and turned his friends with a panicked expression. "We only have six minutes left until class starts. Yesterday some of the second year students were telling me that this new guy is the harshest of all Beacon teachers. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to find out if that's true. Let's go!" he said as both teams ran towards their class. Surprisingly, the eight students managed to make it into their class just in time, as the bell ran no later than when they reached the seats.

Though JNPR and ZPCH had an impression (albeit unreliable and inaccurate) from Jaune about their Dust Studies teacher, they were certainly not expecting what they saw and let out a collective gasp in surprise as they took in his appearance.

The man standing before them was small and yet still porky. He had curly, dark purple hair along with large watery eyes, resembling a cherub that had grown up in a trailer park. He wore a leopard skin shirt with purple colored pants and gray shoes.

Despite his appearance not at all matching what would pass as a normal standard teacher, what really shocked JNPR, ZPCH, and most of the other first years attending the class for the first time was the assortment of wines, beers and other alcoholic beverages present on his desk. Although many of his drinks were clearly opened, none of them seemed like he'd taken moiré than a sip out of them.

The students had many different thoughts running through their heads, but all of them were brought out of them as the teacher spoke up. "Greetings, you annoying brats. Some of you may not know me yet. In that case, my name is Acoetes, but you miserable human spawn may—no, will-refer to me as Mr. A. I will be teaching you Dust studies."

By the time Mr. A was finished speaking, everyone was staring at him with a dumbfounded look on their faces. The majority of the class was thinking something along the lines of "I can't believe that this is going to be our teacher." The members of team JNPR and ZPCH were thinking, "Wow, Jaune's description was pretty close to accurate about this guy."

Abruptly, Mr. A pointed his finger at Percy. "Wipe that stupid look off your face and stand up! Your name is Pierre, right?"

Awkwardly, Percy recovered from his stunned expression and stood up. "Um… actually it's Percy, sir."

Mr. A let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well, Peter. What are the main types of Dust and give a brief description of each."

"Actually it-never mind. There are four main or primary types of Dust: Air or Wind Dust, Water or Wet Dust, Earth or Rock Dust, Fire or Burn Dust. Air or Wind Dust is white in appearance and crescent in shape, the only one with a distinctive shape. It gives the user slight manipulation over the air currents nearby, as well as giving the user the temporary ability to attack with wind. Water or Wet Dust is blue in color. This type of dust allows the user to temporarily manipulate any nearby bodies of water for defensive strategies. Earth or Rock Dust is brown in color, and is a more defensive type. Finally, we have Fire or Burn Dust that is red in appearance. This Dust is mainly used for offence, allowing any user to eject fire from their weapons as a projectile." Percy finished, sitting down.

"Great job." Jaune praised, holding out his fist. Percy grinned and bumped Jaune's fist with his own.

"Well, well, I didn't think you would do this well, Peter Johnson. It seems you have more than just a handsome face and brawn. Honestly, I'm surprised. With that stupid look on your face I expected you to completely fail the answer to my question." Mr. A said, causing Percy to get angry and his eyes filled with fire. However, Mr. A only added insult to injury with his next comment. "Unfortunately, it seems that your head is mostly full of air. You forgot two, gravity and lightning. I'd advise that you pay attention during this class." Mr. A finished, only causing the fire in Percy's eyes to burn brighter. He was so angry that one of the wine bottles burst open, causing glass to fly everywhere and surprising all students present.

Mr. A didn't seem to notice, and simply continued his lesson. JNPR and ZCH just looked at Percy, noting his expression.

This is going to be a long class, Annabeth thought, shaking her head.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Annabeth fumed.

School was over now, but team ZPCH was still reminiscing over their first class. After Mr. A insulted Percy, he proceeded to attack his teammates, even going as far as to intentionally get their names incorrect, calling Annabeth Annie, Frank Francis, and Hazel Hansel. While the team in general was extremely annoyed with the attitude of their teacher, Annabeth was particularly enraged with the man herself. Multiple times the man would find some stupid reason to accept any answer she gave as wrong and simultaneously insult her intelligence. Percy was almost equally as angry, evident by the number of broken wine bottles. Eventually Mr. A noticed, but he didn't have any proof of who it was, so he was forced to let it go, although it didn't prevent him from sulking about it during the class.

"I mean, what was Professor Ozpin thinking when he hired that guy?" Annabeth continued.

Percy chuckled to himself as he watched his partner complain about their new teacher. While he didn't approve of their teacher, watching Annabeth's rant made her look slightly cute in his eyes.

"Also, what the heck is up with those bottles of wine, anyway?" Annabeth asked. Percy simply shrugged, before remembering something he wanted to ask Annabeth.

"Annabeth, isn't Acoetes the name of that sailor that Dionysus spared?"

Annabeth looked at him."Yeah. After his crewmates insult the wine god he slaughtered all of them except Acoetes, who began to worship the god as gratitude for sparing him. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering _._ Let's start getting ready to start our searching. Hopefully, if my dream is correct, then we'll find the Oasis." Percy said. A few minutes later, team ZPCH was ready to go searching again.

As they walked out of the school, they were met with sight of Ruby, Blake and Yang heading towards their room and decided to greet them.

"Hey, Ruby! What's up?" Percy greeted cheerfully. At the sound of Percy's voice, the trio of girls looked up, with slight surprise in their eyes.

"Hey Percy!" Ruby greeted, waving.

"What are you guys doing?" Yang asked. Percy drew a sharp breath a turned to his teammates. They were going to search for something out of a book about myths that may or may not even exist (although according to logic it didn't exist). If they told anyone that not only would they be looked at as crazy, it might reach the higher ups and they could be looking at living the rest of their lives in a rubber room wearing a straitjacket. Granted, the odds of a straitjacket being able to restrain them were extremely minute, none of the four huntsmen in training wanted to take that chance.

They had to come up with something, and they had to come up with it fast.

"W-well, we were j-just heading out to… um," Percy started uncertainly, racking his brain to come up with a good excuse. Luckily, Annabeth had already come up with something.

"We're going into town. Apparently, Seaweed Brain here isn't satisfied with what already have in the room, so he wants us to go looking for some things to decorate the room in town."

"What?!" Percy shrieked. He was looking for something, but nothing like that.

"Yeah. That's why he didn't want to tell you. He's embarrassed!" Hazel said, catching onto Annabeth's plan and improvising.

Yang countenance changed and her face adopted a teasing smirk. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did Seaweed Brain start?"

"Yeah. When did Seaweed Brain start?" Percy asked, shooting his partner a look.

"The same time Wise Girl did." Annabeth shot back.

Percy thought about retorting, but decided against it. "Anyway, we have to go now. Where's Weiss? I thought she settled her problems with you."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, she did. She's finishing up some assignments in the library."

"We tried to convince her to come and hang out with us but she was adamant about finishing her work. She kinda acts like Blake if she was forced to spend time with us." Yang commented, eliciting a glare from her partner.

"Not to be the antisocial one—" Frank started.

"That's Blake's job." Yang joked. Blake glared at her partner.

"But we do have to get going now. We have a lot of…um… shopping to do before curfew." Frank continued.

Ruby waved as team ZPCH walked away. "Thanks guys! See ya later!"

Once the trio of girls was out of earshot, Percy turned to Annabeth. "What the heck Annabeth?! What was that all about?" Percy nearly yelled.

Annabeth put on an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's not what I mean. Why did you make up an excuse using me?"

"Hey! We needed to come up with something fast, and that was the only thing I could think of. So lay off me already." Inwardly, however, Annabeth was trying her hardest not laugh.

"You know Percy, you were the one that suggested that we look for the Oasis, and yet you seem to be delaying us the most." Frank simply stated.

"Alright then. Let's head to the Emerald Forest." Percy sighed, looking at the brains of the team. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at her Percy as a response.

Percy sighed again.

Soon, team ZPCH arrived at the Emerald Forest. Three of the four students readied their weapon and turned to their leader for instructions.

"Alright. We just need to find an area very densely populated with trees. If anyone finds anything that matches this description, contact us on your scroll, send us your location and the rest of us will meet up as fast as we can."

The team nodded and went their separate ways in order to find the Oasis.

"Is this it?" Hazel asked. Team ZPCH was currently standing in front of the group of trees that Percy had seen in his dream.

"Yeah, this is it." Percy confirmed.

"Is the Oasis on the other side?" Annabeth asked.

"No. We're supposed to walk into the trees." Percy said. Annabeth gave Percy a strange look.

"That was what I did in my dream." Percy replied.

The remaining members of team ZPCH looked at each other uncertainly before steeling their resolve and walking forward. They were swallowed up in a bright blue light before completely disappearing from sight.

The four huntsmen in training were transported from the Emerald Forest to some unknown location. Once the light died down, they looked around, only for their facial expressions to shift into one of surprise and awe.

"I-I can't believe this," Annabeth whispered.

"We found it. We found the Oasis." Percy said, his voice full of happiness.

 **A/N: Aaaaaand… cut! Finished with chapter four of Part Blood Hunters. I originally planned to make the chapter much longer, but it was taking too long and I wanted to give my readers** **something. As I** **mentioned** **earlier, Writers Block** **wouldn't leave me alone so I had to force it leave me alone. Still, I'm not sure how good this chapter is. It feels inferior compared to some of my other works. I'll leave that for you readers to decide. But I really hope you like it! Also tell me** what you did **and didn't like about the chapter. I really need your feedback as it tells me what I should improve on, what I did right, etc.**

 **Can't forget to thank my beta reader trustingHim17! There is absolutely no way I could do this without you!**

 **I will warn you before hand: I'm taking a short break on this story. Don't be alarmed, I'm not discontinuing the story or anything. I just have some other fanfic ideas I want to work on. Be rest assured I** **will come bac** k **to this story.**

 **Next chapter: The Part Bloods discover something dangerous lurking in the Oasis. An attack on team ZPCH makes Percy question whether he made the right the decision to search for the Oasis. Team ZPCH gains a new, private training ground, and explores more of Remnant's legends. Percy receives a surprising request from the leader of team JNPR. We also get to see some character development!**

 **Remember to read, review, favorite and follow! Firebrand1612 out!**


End file.
